


Flares Over Paris

by belles-lettresdemoncoeur (ASparkofBlack)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, Bondage, Chat Blanc AU, Cousin AU, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Previous Chat Noir, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASparkofBlack/pseuds/belles-lettresdemoncoeur
Summary: Bridgette asks to borrow the earrings for nostalgia’s sake and runs into her once partner-love of her life Felix Agreste who has become Chat Blanc.





	Flares Over Paris

**Author's Note:**

> AU'd like heck and based off of an RP. Very NSFW. Written for Whyisitupsidedown @ Tumblr.

A well aimed yo-yo throw and some quick work and she had Chat Blanc trapped. A sweep of her leg and he was down on his knees in front of her and Bridgette rested her hand on her hips. 

“Felix.” 

He’s glaring up at her defiant as could be but then his expression changed confusion taking over. Her suit was different her hair longer, ribbons too. And her face there’re scars on her face. Ladybug from earlier in the attack this afternoon didn’t have scars. 

“Who are-?”

She pushed him back and tied up as he is he can’t get free. “Who do you think!? You stupid cat. What have you DONE!?” Straddling his lap. she’s touching his cheek. “What have you done to yourself, Felix? What have you let Hawkmoth do to you?” 

He flinches away from that touch trying to turn his face away. “I don’t know who you think you’re talking to. I don’t know what you think you’re doing.” His heart is hammering violently against his chest. He shouldn’t enjoy her touch - anyone’s touch on his skin. No one’s he doesn’t deserve it. **He killed her. He killed her - His Bug, Bridgette.. he killed her.**

“Felix Agreste, don’t you _fucking_ dare!” She’s grabbing his face and forcing him to look at her. _“I’ve mourned you - thought I lost you now I’ve had to fight you the least you can **fucking** do is look at me.”_ She’s staring down at him hot tears filling her vision before falling to trail her cheek before landing with a soft pattering sound against his skin. 

Felix feels his chest seem to shrink in a way that makes breathing painful and his heart pound painfully. “You’re not the **_new_** Ladybug.” The words leave him softly in a whispered rush of breath. “Are you… Are you _**My**_ Ladybug?” 

_She’s dead, idiot. She’s dead and it’s your fault. You know this. Why would you ask something so stupid? Hawkmoth is going to bring her back. This is some hallucination. You’re imagining it._

Though the pain in his arms certainly didn’t feel like some wild imagination. _But what if. But what if…_ his mind suggests - unshockingly his brain has become something that is clearly out to ruin what little is left of him. 

“You can’t be…” That hardwired thought sparks and fragile hope shoves hard against what he knows - what he’s been told; what was drilled into his very bones. “She… died.” It’s a strained whisper, distress making itself known in his voice.

Bridgette’s hands rest on his chest and she’s taking in a sharp breath, brushing tears from her eyes she’s shaking her head. “Did **He** tell you that? Guess what, he’s a lying liar - surprise, surprise.” Her fingers reach and she’s taking hold of the zipper on his suit, tugging it down. A simple thought to Tikki and she’s taking off a glove and pressing her warm bare hand to his bare chest. 

“Does this feel like the hand of a dead girl, Felix?”

Then she’s shifting leaning forward kissing along his jaw. “Or this?” Her lips trail along his neck slowly - gently.

Felix takes in a broken breath, that touch to his chest is perfect. It’s warm and comforting somehow in a way he hasn’t felt in years. Bridgette always made him feel warm, soft… Bridgette had been the only one to make him feel that way the only person to push beyond the walls he’d built up. 

“N-no.” It doesn’t but it does but if this is Bridgette… then.. _why_? Why is he Chat Blanc? His head fell back as her lips trailed over his jaw, his neck. a moan slipping out as her teeth find one of his old scars that is still hyper sensitive. “A-ah, Bridgette please.” 

There’s a smirk curling her lips and she’s unzipping his suit the rest of the way before leaning down to kiss along his bare chest, shoving white leather aside with a barely controlled kind of violence. “Black suits you better, _Māo_.” She’s kissing and licking along his chest, grazing scars with her teeth. “But I’ll take you however I can have you after so long.” 

Felix can't breathe. This certainly sounded like his Bridgette and it looked enough like her to make him wonder. But he's having a hard time of it as teeth and a warm wet tongue seem to zero in on every one of his scars as nails drag over the white leather of his suit. He swears he can feel it as clearly as if it was on bare skin. 

Bridgette shifts from straddling his hips to straddling just one of his thighs that she rocks and grinds her hips again. The moans slipping from Felix's lips are doing nothing to help her heightened state of arousal and she's fighting herself to keep control. 

When Felix gives a needy groan and his thigh moves so that he is grinding it up against her where she aches most for his touch Bridgette shivers. "Ah~ Felix." She's taking one of her own hands and tugging at the carefully hidden zipper of the suit undoing it before slipping her bare hand inside to tease her fingers along her own slick slit.

Felix’s eyes drifted open and he peers up at her breath catching in his throat. It’s everything he’s ever though about in his fantasies - Ladybug there above him, needy little mewls escaping her lips as pleasure rolled through her. It’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen and his fingers how they itch to touch, to trail over the soft curve of her breasts, the flare of her hips, to tease her replacing her fingers with his own at the apex of her thighs. 

A strangled sound came from his throat, as if her mouth wasn’t doing a good enough job of getting him going his mind is all too happy to supply him with extremely vivid images of exactly what he wants to do to her. If only he could get his hands free but he’s not Chat Noir and he doesn’t have Cataclysm at his call. _“Bridgette, **fuck** please.. please.”_ He can’t take it. 

The corner of ruby red lips quirked and Bridgette is smirking at him. Sliding down his thigh, she’s shaking her head. “No. Not yet.” She’s leaving lipstick marks over his body, along exposed skin, on the white leather. She doesn’t care anymore. She doesn’t care what Felix wants right now either though the sound of the word fuck leaving his lips is something she’s going to get him to repeat. 

Felix Agreste begging her? She’s in no hurry to put an end to that. Her mouth is following his abs towards his hip to bite gently along the defined v that runs from there down towards where she’s certain he wants her attention most. Not that he gets it. She stops short moving to his other hip and this side she traces with her tongue. Hearing Felix’s hisses of frustration and low whispers of her name Bridgette hums, tugging at his suit to expose more of him to her mouth. 

Blue eyes roll back and Felix is panting softly. cool air against flushed skin is a relief and a torture all at once. And knowing Bridgette, it’s only going to get worse for him but worse is better. He’s trying his best to regain composure but every little scrap he seems to catch is yanked from him by a press of her mouth, a graze of her teeth, a swipe of her tongue - even just a fucking puff of her breath against his skin. And she hasn’t even really done anything scandalous yet.

Though he knows she’s going to and he doesn’t know if he’s prepared for it. He’s already falling part, putty in her hands. Which is fucking horrifying, is she even real? Is this some kind of elaborate mind fuck like his nightmares? He doesn’t know but he’s shook. His breath makes a strangled sound in his chest as her tongue trails along his cock. It’s agonizingly slow and the touch is delicate but it’s like a live-wire sparking deliciously through him, ripping a groan from him as his hips buck.

Bridgette stops and huffs out a little laugh drawing back just a bit. “Oh? Is that good? You seemed to like that didn’t you, _Māo_?” There’s an amused tone to her voice, but it’s also rather breathless. _“Tell me.”_

“Yes,” Felix hisses in response whimpering at the loss of her tongue. Ruined. He’s ruined. “I liked it. Bridgette, for fuck’s sake you know exactly what you’re doing and the e-effects it’s ha- _ **AH**_!’ 

Bridgette was never one to be boring and that was doubly true now as Felix had just discovered as her mouth wrapped around his length and she gave a soft moan around him. He should have known this was coming but even knowing it wouldn’t have been enough to prepare him for the reality of her mouth, her tongue as she started sucking and bobbing her head.

Eagerly Bridgette is alternating between sucking on him and having him deep in her mouth and pulling away to tease him with just her tongue. Mostly so she can look down at him and watch him wiggle and writhe. There’s just something about it. Watching Felix arching and rock seeking more like he’s already addicted to it like he needs it. _Needs her._ Panting, she’s stroking her hand along his now slick cock, her own hips rocking and grinding against her own hand that’s still inside of her suit. 

“Too bad you can’t be a _good_ kitty for me, Felix.” She’s breathing softly. “If you could be a good boy for me. If you were still _my good boy_ I could let you have your hands.” Bridgette purrs. “Then you could touch me - anywhere. I really wish you could. Your fingers would feel much better than mine inside of me. Actually,” She tightens her hold of his length, “this would be best inside. Better than any toy.”

And just like that Felix’s control is shattered. He’s rocking thrusting up into her hands whimpering brokenly. “I’m... I can be good. I can be good for you.” Felix can’t even believe the voice that’s speaking is his own because it sounds so strange to his ears. It’s strained and he’s actually pleading with her. Begging is actually a step up from this. “Tell me what you want me to do. _I’ll do anything_.” 

She’s peering down at Felix licking at her lips. _Fuck it._ This hadn’t been her plan. She’d planned to catch him and take him back. Maybe she still should but... but... She’s pulling her hand from under her suit and moving to crawl over him. She’s straddling him again not quiet on his lap but close enough. A hand talking hold of his suit yanks him to sit up her other hand sliding back around him to grip the yo-yo string holding his hands captive. 

“Touch me and give me whatever I want. Whatever I want for the rest of the night.” Her lips found the side of his neck and she’s biting hard as her fingers find what she needs to free his hands. “Can you do that for me, Felix? Anything I ask like a _good boy_?’ 

For an instant he’s light headed as he’s gone from a prone position to sitting up. It’s a head rush. “I said anything.” Listening to her he’s nodding. “Yes. All of that. All of that and then some. _I promise_.” 

An instant later a soft sigh of relief leaves his lips as that yo-yo is undone and his hands can come to rest on her. On at her lower back the other the back of her head. Real or not, he wants to cry. Gently, he’s brushing his nose against hers before his lips take hers and his hands move along her body; tracing familiar and yet not contours. 

The hand at the back of her head stays as he shifts them easing Bridgette back onto her back on the roof, settling between her thighs. It’s done for two reasons - he wants to see her in the moonlight with something other than the distortion of night vision and he wants to strip away some of that control she seems to still be holding on to. Drawing back from that kiss he’s looking at her really looking at her. She looks like _his_ Ladybug, she even sounds like her; his thumb follows along the scar that peeks from under her mask. He can’t stop looking in her eyes. Not even when his vision starts to blur with tears.

“ _Māo_...” Bridgette soothes tugging him back down to kiss him again. Slipping a leg up over his hips, she’s purposefully distracting him with a subtle grind of herself against him. “Your promise.” She’s reminding softly seeking to reach beyond the haunted look that’s there in his eyes.

Felix bows his head his mouth finding her exposed collarbone, nipping then lightly biting. There are scars here and there he can feel when his tongue teasingly flicks to taste her skin. She’s beautiful scars and all but he has to admit he would happily take all her scars for his own. He wishes he could. Hands finding the edge of her suit Felix is peeling away the spandex so he has better access to her skin. 

The warm leather of his hands run along her sides for a moment before they’re gone in a flash and his hands are bare, kneading gently at her breasts. He’s rolling her nipples between his fingers listening to Bridgette cry out and feeling her arch, slender fingers curling in his long messy hair; nails scraping at his scalp. Felix moans and takes a nipple into his mouth the hand that is freed up by the action sliding down her abdomen and between her legs. 

Heat and color rising in her face, Bridgette is rocking her hips up against his hand crying out softly as Felix’s fingers explore her wet folds. Then they brush her clit she almost comes undone clawing at his back and panting out his name harshly. Felix’s mouth was like fire on her skin, moving from one nipple to the other she shivers feeling one of his hands trailing; dragging his nails over her ribs, down to the curve of her hip before digging in. 

Her pants and blissful mewls of his name were music to his ears and he intended to make her sing long into the night. His mouth left her breasts trailing a path over her sternum, then her ribs and lower. Tongue lapping and tracing over any scar, every single freckle he found along the way. Felix wants to be be gentle with her but at the same time he wants to consume her. His mouth is busily trailing to her hip and he’s whispering softly against her skin; soothing murmurs in French and Chinese. 

The fingers that had been teasing and drawing out those soft sounds from her were replaced by his tongue as he lowered his head between her thighs, the effect is instant. Bridgette says his name in a way she hasn't before and it sends a jolt of raw want through Felix; it's shaky, needy and edging on desperate but fuck if he doesn't like it. Now he's hell bent on making her do it over and over. He needs her to keep saying his name just like that real or not real he needs to be able to commit the sound of it to memory.

Bridgette doesn’t want this to end. She never wants it to stop. Felix’s mouth is on her his tongue is licking along her folds, flicking against her clit and making her sob before his tongue thrusts inside tasting her, when he replaces it with fingers she’s sobbing. Everything Felix does is perfection. It’s breaking her apart and prying control from her fingers. 

Fingers that first in long pale blond hair, winding it tightly about themselves. Oh it’s everything she’s ever dreamed it would and she’s trembling from it, thighs falling wider apart. She wants more, greedy, needy. She wants everything. She may never get another chance to have Felix. May never have another chance to have him buried deep inside her coming inside her, making her cry out and come around him. She’s needed this craved it for years; so many years. 

“Fe-lix. Felix. _Māo_ \- Fe! Please.” 

When he ignores her breathy cries she yanks sharply at his hair, pulling his face away from her slick slit eliciting a his from him. “You said you’d be a good kitty for me. My good boy and do what ever I want. I don’t want just your mouth or your fingers.” She’s sliding one of her hands down, running her fingers over his slick lower lip. “Even if you look so good with your head buried between my thighs, I want you inside of me. Fucking me properly.” There’s a demanding edge to her voice. “Fuck me with your cock.” 

Icy blue eyes peer at her and all control he had had falls from his fingers. His throat works as if he wants to say something but his mouth is dry and words won’t form. Not in the face of her taking total control from him with just five simple words. Only his Ladybug had ever had any form of control of him with such minimal effort. His lady wants something of him, demands it and he can’t deny her anything. Never could. 

“Anything you want.” 

And he means it. He means it wholeheartedly. If his Lady, his love, his queen.. if she wanted anything of him Felix would wage wars; long bloody and horrific to make it so. His lips part at the touch of her thumb and he kisses it moaning when she pushes it into his mouth; his cheeks heating under the intense scrutiny of her knowing gaze. _Fuck._

At her command he’s scrambling, crawling up towards her with the pull of his hair. Clawed fingers work at white leather then crimson spandex for a few moments before he is statisfied. Positioning himself his gaze flickers to hers a question in his eyes because there are a couple important things missing here but Bridgette just yanks at his hair again, almost savagely and Felix takes it for what it is - a punishment of sorts for making her wait even an instant longer. It spurred him into action and he thrust into her in one harsh smooth motion.

Crying out, Bridgette arched and writhed under him for a moment before her knees rested at his waist, squeezing; locking Felix into place. She wants him to stay there. Wants to trap him there where he belongs; with her, joined with her. Her hold on his hair gentles but she’s rolling them pinning him firming back down, never once letting him slip from her.

Bridgette knows Felix. He’ll want to take things easy, have control be gentle but Bridgette doesn’t want that. She wants everything he has and to tear him apart so she’s stripping control from him completely. Despite the soft sounds of protest Felix makes under her she’s moving; sliding up and down along his length, easily taking to riding him. Bridgette is carefully moving; the pace slow and agonizing.

Felix whimpers softly staring up at her, his hands moving up to grip her hips. He wants to pull her down on to him get her to move at a faster pace. Already he’s desperate; always has been when it came to her but this is on a whole other level. From the instant that yo-yo wrapped around him and he found himself on his knees looking up at her anything remotely resembling control or composure was beyond him. 

“B-Bridgette, please I need.. ne-need more.” 

He does. This isn’t enough he’s right on the brink of something and he wants it he wants to crash into it pulling her along until they both fall over the edge. Clawed fingers dig into her hips and blue eyes widen as his breath comes in harsh pants. But Bridgette is smirking slowing her movements; purposefully as her hands press against his chest. 

“No.” 

She breathes the word, peering down at him before stilling entirely; running her nails along his exposed chest. “Not yet.You’re not allowed to come yet.” Leaning her lips brush against his throat. Her touches become teasing and light, playful as she forces him away from that edge. For a few minutes that’s all it is - touches and kisses, tender caresses that spark feelings long buried under fear, self-loathing, and guilt. 

Then she’s moving again. It’s easy, oh so subtle at first just a slight shift of her hips that becomes a steady rise and fall. Back to eager needy bouncing as she arches her back, moaning. She’s wringing needy mewls and whimpers from Felix easily. But just as before she’s working him up to that edge before stopping short of taking the leap.

A low growl of frustration escapes Felix’s throat and something.. something inside him breaks and he’s tightening his hold on Bridgette’s hips, rolling them to pin her down beneath him again like she had been at first. “I’m not your toy, Bridgette.” The words are hissed and she laughs softly; a breathy sound. 

“You _certainly_ looked like it a moment ago.”

Felix leans, purring into her ear. “Let me show you what happens when you tease me like you have from the beginning.” And he doesn’t mean just tonight. It’s been years but he’s always wanted her to the point of distraction. “I’ve got you now.” He’s emphasizing his point by giving a thrust of his hips, pulling a sharp needy cry from Bridgette. It’s the perfect sound and he wants more of them. Now he can tease her like she’d been teasing him but he can’t. He really can’t. 

He wants her too much and he’s been edging on something for too long. He’s moaning his face pressing against her neck as he settles into a hard rough pace. It’s on the edge of his awareness to slow down to ease up and be gentle with her but when her nails rake through his hair down his neck and dig deep crescents into his shoulders all rational thought is lost. It’s replaced with the driving pressing need to just take and _take_ and **take**. He’ll do just that giving into the selfish impulse. 

Clawing and pulling at him Bridgette is crying out. As selfish as Felix may think he’s being with the suddenly hard rough pace Bridgette is delighting in it. Enjoying having Felix like this - control gone, raw vulnerable and exposed. She wants and needs it as much as he does. Her sounds became just unintelligible keens and mewls before she sobbed arching and bucking sharply against him as she came; mouth falling open, blue eyes unfocused. All can can do is pant and let herself get swept away; drifting on that feeling as Felix gives a couple last thrusts before filling her with his come.

His arms gave and Felix found himself tucking his head against the petite woman’s neck. They’re both trembling, both struggling to regain a normal pattern of breathing. But she’s moving, slender fingers running through his wild pale blond mane of hair. “Felix..” She managed after a moment, still sounding breathless. “Stop this. Come home with me. Come back to me. Please. Please, _Māo_.” 

Felix’s eyes closed as his heart gave a pained lurch. “Prove it. Prove you’re really her. Please. I need - I need to know for sure.” He wants to believe. He needs it to be . If she was alive then everything could be better; everything could be fixed. He didn’t have to keep doing this. He could... he could let go of the guilt that laid so heavy in his chest and let go of his regrets. 

“Let me up and I will.” 

Felix whines at the command before doing as she asked, withdrawing from her and moving to tuck himself back into his suit, pulling at the zipper. She’s laying there for a moment, rumpled and freshly debauched. A grin tugged at her lips and she pushed up to brace herself on her hands adjusting her suit. She whispers something he can’t quite catch and then the suit is gone, her mask, too.

Bridgette Cheng is the sight that greets him; older yes but he’d know her face anywhere and that stupid little curl that was on-top of her head currently curled into a vague heart shape.. Felix fell back to his knees and brushed her messy hair from her face. Her face - there’s a scar along her jaw that runs along one side of her neck in a design like a lightning strike, a smaller one near her left temple - all from their time fighting.

“It’s you! It’s really you.” Clawed fingers ghosted careful along those scars, icy blue eyes tearing up. “My Queen. My beloved.” He’s pulling her into his arms into his lap. “I thought - I thought...” 

She’s shushing him gently fingers tangling in his hand. Her words whispered against the crown of his head. “I know but I’d never leave you. **Never**.”

“I won’t ever doubt you again. I’m so glad that you’re here, that you’re alive. That you’re safe..” 

Bridgette looped her arms around his neck and pressed against his chest. “Take me home and stay with me, _Māo_.” 

“Anything you want, My Queen.” Then he’s scooping her up bridal style; not for the first time, not for the last either and bounds off across Paris’s rooftops.


End file.
